


Golden Hour

by living_dead_parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: Bucky remembers when he was alone. Before he found comfort and solace in Tony. Sure, he had Steve, his best friend, who had been there since the beginning. He also had Sam, who understood the vet life, who knew what the struggle was. But he still felt alone.Inspired by the song Golden Hour by Kacey Musgraves.





	Golden Hour

'All that I know, is you caught me at the right time.  
Keep me in your glow, 'Cause I'm having such a good time with you.'

 

The morning sun rose and shined in through the enormous windows, the light bouncing off of every reflective item in the room. The room was cool, but slowly, it was once again filling with the sun's warmth. Admittedly, the two men in bed didn't know what cold was, not when they were wrapped in each other's arms. The first to open his eyes was Bucky. He remained in Tony's arms, looking up at the man he fell in love with. 

It seemed to be routine. Bucky and Tony would fall asleep wrapped up in each other, neither of the two wanting to let go at any point. With their line of work, it's as if the other could disappear at any moment. Mornings were always their favorite part of the day. Yeah, waking up so early sucked, so very much. But they began to find ways to make it better. Bucky's just so happened to be watching Tony sleep. 

Bucky would take in every little detail. Every twitch, every dip, every crevice. He's studied the other man's face countless times, he has it memorized at this point, but it feels like he always finds something new to fall in love with. Bucky's eyes trail from Tony's eyebrows, down to his eyes, nose, then lips. Down his chin, to his neck, and to his chest. The faint blue glow of the arc reactor shining upon Bucky's face, like a spotlight almost. This was the best part of Bucky's day. Just falling in love with Tony all over again.

 

'Baby, don't you know? That you're my golden hour  
The color of my sky, you've set my world on fire  
And I know, I know everything's gonna be alright'

 

Tony opens his eyes last and takes in the sight of Bucky already looking at him. A metallic finger tracing at the reactor in his chest, something he never gets used to because he found someone who doesn't mind seeing the thing in his chest. Someone who appreciates it as much as he does. Tony holds back a chuckle upon seeing how adorable Bucky looks, but instead he makes a sound, almost like a hum. Tony brings a hand up to Bucky's temple, tucking a strand of hair behind Bucky's ear. He notices the faint blue glow on Bucky's face, mimicking the sky.

Except, the sky isn't is as bright as Bucky's smile. It's not as beautiful, not as breathtaking. He shines brighter than the sun, something that makes Tony feels so warm, so hot. Bucky set something in Tony ablaze, and while Tony was scared at the beginning -scared to touch the flame, scared to dance around the edge- he soon learned that everything would be okay. Everything would and will be alright. 

 

'I used to get sad and lonely when the sun went down  
It's different now, cause I love the light that I've found in you'

 

Bucky remembers when he was alone. Before he found comfort and solace in Tony. Sure, he had Steve, his best friend, who had been there since the beginning. He also had Sam, who understood the vet life, who knew what the struggle was. But he still felt alone. Especially at night, he would spend his nights alone in bed. He would reminisce on the days when Steve's world revolved around Bucky. Not that he wants Steve back, he just misses having the attention. Having arms wrapped around his, having the sweet nothings, having someone to care for that cared for him. 

Until one night, Tony and Bucky talked. They were finally in a place where they could talk to each other without one feeling guilty and the other feeling resentment. They talked like they were old friends catching up. They talked for hours and hours, and the loneliness, while not completely gone, was easily dismissable. It didn't bother Bucky, he had someone new to keep his attention. And when the soldier in him came to play, he had someone to care for, that later on he found out, cared for him. 

Bucky learned about Tony and Steve. Tony having been in the same place, thinking he was in love with the captain. Thinking, because now they know it wasn't love. For one reason or another, it was not love. It was an infatuation. A totally one-sided infatuation. It just became clear to them that he didn't love them, not when they saw how he treated Sam. It was how he treated them, except, there was a genuine look in his eyes, a look of pure love that he never really spared the other men. Tony implied that Steve scared him off from the idea of dating again, creating a protective wall around his heart as not to get hurt again.

"That's tough, Tony. But that was more than just a petty argument between a couple. 117 countries against him? He betrayed you for me, and he doesn't even care about me in the way he did? He betrayed your trust and belittled you, and left you for dead over some image of a man he used to know because I'm not the same idiot I was back in the day. He didn't deserve you, Tony. You deserve to be happy with someone who deserves to be just as happy."

That was the first night the two made any contact. Tony kissed Bucky and Bucky kissed back. The two ended up falling asleep in Tony's lab and when they woke up, the glow from Tony's tech was illuminating their faces. The light that couldn't outshine them, the light that seemed to work as more of a spotlight than anything, showcasing the stars of the show.

 

'Baby, don't you know?  
That you're my golden hour, the color of my sky  
You've set my world on fire  
And I know, I know everything's gonna be alright'

 

When Bucky sees Tony's eyes are open, he leans over and presses a kiss to Tony's lips. A chaste kiss, but Tony could feel the adoration and the love. Bucky would never admit it, but he's still scared. Scared that Tony would realize he deserves better and chase it. He'd end Bucky's dreaming, and while Bucky would rather Tony happy more than anything, his biggest fear is that it's not with him. But when Bucky looks back into Tony's eyes, feels his lips, and takes in his scent, he knows everything is okay. Knows everything is alright. 

He knows he's where he's supposed to be. In bed, with Tony. In Tony's arms. 

 

'You make the world look beautiful, thought I'd seen it all before  
Looking through your eyes looks like paradise  
You've set my world on fire  
And I know, I know everything's gonna be alright'

 

Tony has been anywhere and everywhere in the world. He's seen it all. He's seen everything the world has to offer. He's seen sunsets in California, sunrises in Bali. He's seen tropical islands, beautiful resorts, beautiful people and the beautiful bodies that hide behind their clothing. He's seen fancy cars, fancy suits, and dresses. The luxurious, the flamboyant, the beautiful. 

Nothing compares to Bucky. None of it could compare to the man in his arms, the man he's always falling more and more in love with. Tony can't explain what about Bucky makes him fall to his knees, makes it a little hard to breathe, makes him nervous and suddenly there's a zoo in his stomach. A fucking stampede and he doesn't know why. All he knows is that he never wants it to end. He never wants to go a day without feeling this way. The only times he doesn't feel it is when he's away from Bucky. 

When Tony looks into Bucky's eyes, he sees the world. He sees the beauty, the love, the paradise. His own paradise. 

 

'You're my golden hour, the color of my sky  
You've set my world on fire  
And I know, I know everything's gonna be alright  
Yeah I know, I know everything's gonna be alright'

 

As the two men look into each other's eyes they can't help but fall madly and deeply in love. They know their time is limited. They know tomorrow is never promised and tonight isn't promised either, so if either of them was to go right now, they would go happily, gazing into the other's eyes. They know that the future isn't promised, but they fight for each other. They fight a little harder to see tomorrow, they love passionately -enough to last them a lifetime- and they live like it's their last. But as they look into each other's eyes, as they share a kiss or two and as they pull each other closer and get lost in each other once again, they realize everything is alright. They know everything is gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: living-dead-parker 
> 
> Also if any of you would like to make a request, I'll gladly accept them!


End file.
